1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a combustor of a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A floating wall combustor for a turbine engine typically includes a bulkhead, an inner combustor wall and an outer combustor wall. The bulkhead extends radially between the inner and the outer combustor walls. Each combustor wall includes a shell and a heat shield that defines a respective radial side of a combustion chamber. Cooling cavities extend radially between the heat shield and the shell. These cooling cavities fluidly couple impingement apertures defined in the shell with effusion apertures defined in the heat shield.
Each combustor wall may also include a plurality of quench aperture grommets located between the shell and the heat shield. Each of the quench aperture grommets defines a respective quench aperture radially through the combustor wall. The quench aperture grommets as well as adjacent portions of the heat shield are typically subject to relatively high temperatures during engine operation, which can induce relatively high thermal stresses within the grommets and the heat shield.
There is a need in the art for an improved turbine engine combustor.